Not the Only One
by DuckTailXox
Summary: In honour of Croatoan Day I decided to write a story based on the episode The End, when Dean was sent to the future. But what if he wasn't the only one that was sent to the future? What if someone else was accidently as well? This story follows what happens to Amelia James when she's dragged to August the 1st 2014 and shows what part she plays in stopping the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**AN: So, there will obviously be spoilers for Season 5 Episode 4, the End. Enjoy.**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the ceiling. Apart from, it didn't look the like the ceiling I saw when I fell asleep about three hours ago. When I fell asleep it was plain white and smooth, maybe with the odd spider's web because I don't have the heart to kick the poor things out my room. But now it definitely wasn't the same ceiling, it can't be. This ceiling had a giant crack through the middle and most of the paint had chipped off to leave it with an ugly tint of yellow. However the fact that my ceiling looked different wasn't the only thing that worried me.

I slowly got out of my bed, to realise it wasn't the same bed either. I fell asleep on an extremely comfortable mattress supported by a frame made of oak with a mint green pillow and sheets. But of course what I woke up on was extremely old and looked like it was even going mouldy. I, of course, jumped out of it extremely quickly for fear of catching something. I looked more around the room I was in, feeling like it was somehow familiar. But how I have no idea. I don't remember ever being in a room in such a state as this. I decided to investigate the room more, not yet bringing myself to open the shoddy curtains and look around outside. That would probably make me panic and I needed to stay focused and get myself out of this mess. I decided to stick close to the edge of the room because from what I could tell it was probably not on the ground floor and I really didn't need the floor caving and falling bringing me down in the process. I looked around the room to see if I could pick out anything in particular. I looked over to the far corner of the room to see what looked to be a bookshelf. Strange, that was the same place I had one in my own room. I was getting an awful feeling about this. I moved over to the feeble shelf, making sure to keep to the edge of the room still. On it were a few old books. It was difficult to make out the covers but from what I could tell one of the books was The Darkest Minds by Alexandra Bracken **(AN: I'm sorry this book was published in 2012 so it's inaccurate. But I love this book so I really wanted to use it, you'll just have to go with it. And if you haven't read it I really suggest it, it's a good book for anyone who loves reading, at any age. Ok, on with the story)**, the same copy I had on my shelf at home as it is my favourite book. No, it couldn't be the same copy, could it?

I was starting to realise the reason why this room looked so familiar to me. Perhaps because it is my very own room, the same one I fell asleep in a few hours ago. But how is that possible? When I fell asleep it was in almost perfect condition, nothing was mouldy or broken and it was completely tidy and organised (Yes I'm a bit of a neat freak). I decided it was time to get out of here and find out what is going on. But it was a good idea to grab some stuff so I didn't end up with nothing. Luckily for me I got home late last night and couldn't be bothered to change into pyjamas so I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday: a white vest top and a pair of faded ripped jeans. I quickly pulled on a pair of black converse shoes and a thin grey jacket that I had left under my bed and thankfully were in a good condition. To keep it out the way I also plaited my caramel brown hair into a fish tail plait round round from the top right of my head, leaving the end to weave round and hang on my left shoulder. **(AN: I hope that makes sense.) **I grabbed one of the bags in the broken mouldy cupboard, a now brown rucksack that which had no tears or rips apart from the fact that the top handle was chewed in two, probably by rats. But it was fine, I could just use the handles to carry it on my back. I threw in a couple of books, you never know when you need a book; my small toy tiger I named Barry, I had got it when I was born and had had it since, it has been my luck charm, surprisingly it was still in an ok shape; my ipod and headphones because music keeps me calm in the worst of situations and luckily the ipod still had a relative amount of charge on it; some clothes that I found in the cupboard that were just about wearable; a sleeping bag and a cricket bat I had taken to hiding under my bed because I may need it, who knows. I don't even play cricket, but it seemed as good a weapon as any other and a baseball bat was way too cliché. I would've brought my phone but it had no signal and who was I meant to call? So it was pointless.

I made my way downstairs and rummaged through the kitchen to see if there was any food that was still edible. All I could find was a packet of rice, a yogurt, a bar of chocolate and a packet of crackers that looked as if they were relatively edible. After shoving these into my bag I turned to the tap and tried to turn it on. It took a lot of effort due to the amount of rust holding it off but I eventually managed to turn it on. The water that flowed started off a brown colour, much to my annoyance and disgust, but slowly turned clear so I left it on for a while to search for a container to carry it in. I found an old bottle that didn't have any holes in and didn't look to mouldy so I ran it under the tap to clean it and then filled it with water, attaching it to the side of my bag for later. Once I had the supplies I could get together I made my way out of the house to face what was outside. However when I walked out into what used to be a busy but friendly neighbourhood in Kansas City the sight before me was something I never ever wanted to see. **(AN: I live in England and have no sense of direction or Geography so I know nothing about America. So I apologise if my Geography is horrifyingly wrong.) **

It was completely empty and destroyed. There was no one walking on the pavement, no cars driving down the road. The only cars I could see were sitting by the edge of the road or smashed in the middle and none of them looked like they had worked in a good few years. There was definitely something going on here and I was certain to get to the bottom of it and find my family. Or anyone. I had so many questions to ask and no one to ask them to. All I knew was I was in some serious trouble.

**AN: So, this is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and if you want another chapter. I'm also scheming up ideas for the next chapter of New Beginnings and Flirt and Hurt, but in the meantime I wrote this. I'm going on holiday soon so I promise to do lots of writing by the poolside then. I also started another story a few days ago ad when I finally get that one going I'll post that too. For now, enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The only thing I could think to do was go and find someone, maybe ask them where everyone else was and what was going on. I heaved the rucksack further onto my shoulder and began my journey, trudging round the town I've spent my whole life in. There was a small back alley near my house and I decided to walk down there, after hearing a rustle by the bins that were kept down there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, walking further down, seeing shuffling in between the old bags of litter. As I said this the movement stopped and they flinched backwards.

"No no! Don't leave! I won't hurt you, I promise." I shouted, running towards the movement in hopes of finding what or who was behind it before they ran away. The shuffling still didn't start again, but at least that meant that whoever it was wasn't moving away. I moved slowly forwards and pulled the bin bag away to show what was behind it. Crouched behind the bins with their back to the wall, staring up at me with wide eyes was a small boy. Something was slightly off about the child, my first instinct was to move back but I ignored it, instead opting to stay with the child. He seemed to have brown hair, though I could only just tell it was so full of mud, twigs and mess. The whole of his face was covered in a thick layer of mud and you could hardly see the pale skin underneath. The boy's eyes were the reason I wanted to move back. They were a chocolate brown colour, but they had a slight haze to them, like the child was crazed. He still hadn't said anything and it made me think he couldn't talk. I looked down to the child's hands, adorned with sharp claws, to see what he was clutching so tightly in them. I moved further forwards and leaned to see what he was holding, when he moved back and the object in his hands caught the sun and shone. I froze. From what I could see the object looked peculiarly like a knife.

The boy noticed I had seen it and obviously sensed my worry. He looked up into my eyes with his hazed eyes and bared his teeth, showing me how yellowed yet sharp they were, and hissed like a cat. I decided now would be a good time to move back. The child began moving forward, now holding out the knife and crawling towards me on his hands and knees at a worryingly fast pace.

I held out my hands, now running backwards as fast as I possibly could. Then I realised that me facing the child was doing no good and the only option I had left to do was to run. I turned round and began to full out sprint, racing out of the alleyway and running over the main road, heading for one of the abandoned buildings I could hide in.

I just about managed to reach the building, quickly shutting the door behind me, facing the sneering child through the glass. When it finally realised there was no way it could get through the door the kid scampered off, eventually leaving me alone again. I breathed out in relief and slid down the door, clutching the bag in arms and hugging it into my stomach to keep me calm. Ok, so whatever is happening definitely isn't natural **(AN: something supernatural. Ooooh. Ok, on with the story) **and I need to get to someone who knows what to do in these crazy situations. The best person I can think of is Uncle Bobby. I hadn't spoken to him for years since he had an argument with my mother but he probably still lived in the same run down house. I stood back up, slung the rucksack back over my shoulder. Slowly I turned round and looked through the window, looking for the child. No one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door, wincing at the creaking noise it made. I quietly scampered across the road, looking into the windows of the cars and seeing if I could break into any of them. As I pulled on the door of another car I heard shuffling behind me and turned back to the alley to see the child, but he wasn't alone.

Behind him were about five adults and two other children, all with the same crazed look in their eyes and bad hygiene levels. The boy grinned with his ugly yellow teeth and moved towards me at a fast pace, his gang following behind him. I decided now was a really good time to find a car and get the hell out of here. I pulled on each of the cars shakily, hoping for them to open. Thankfully I had a bit of luck left and the second car I ran to opened easily and had the keys still in the ignition. I threw my bag into the passenger seat, jumped into the driver's seat and scrabbled with the keys. Obviously whoever owned this car had left it in a hurry, not bothering with the keys. I turned the car on, praying that it would turn on and work properly. As the snarling crowd came upon the car it burst to life and I locked the car, hearing the scratching of nails against the windows and paint. I winced at the high pitched squeaking noise and slammed my foot onto the pedal, begging the car to move properly and get me out of here. Luck still seemed to be in my favour as the car drove away, leaving the crazed towns people to run after the car and scream in frustration.

I only allowed myself to calm down and take my foot of the gas pedal when the town was far behind me. The road was completely clear so I let me attention waver and turned on my ipod, attaching it to the car and playing 'Carry on my Wayward Son' so it roared out the speakers. I sang along loudly, keeping myself calm and letting myself forget about how bad the situation actually is. From what I can remember it takes about twenty minutes to get to Bobby's house, so I did my best to get there in fifteen. There was definitely something going on and I was determined to find out what it is and find my parents. Hopefully I can at least find one person to explain to me what is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to thank you guys for your support of this story! I've really enjoyed writing it and I'm glad to know that some people have enjoyed reading it to! **

Chapter 3:

It took about 15 minutes to get to Bobby's, as there was no traffic. When I say no traffic I mean there was literally no one on the road but me. The only cars I saw were parked up at the edges of the road or smashed up in the middle. I had to swerve round a few and I even had to drive down the edge of the path at some points due to the road being clogged up with smashed and beat up cars. But finally I arrived at Bobby's beat up little cottage. Just looking at the place brings back so many memories of afternoons spent in the front garden with Bobby telling us a story about a creature. Mum would always sigh and tell my sister and me that they weren't real. The stories always scared my sister and she always ran away before the end but I was always there on Uncle Bobby's knee, intrigued to see what would happen and how the monster would be killed. Mum constantly reminded me they weren't real but the look Bobby gave me whenever she said that always had me believing. I don't think they were just stories and after what happened now I'm pretty sure they weren't. But that was when I was much younger. I remember Bobby stopped telling me the stories after one evening I walked in on my mum and him having an argument, mum claiming that 'the stories were getting to my head' and 'he was ruining my peace of mind'. After that he stopped telling me the stories, no matter how much I begged. But I still remember every one. I especially remember the stories he would tell me of his adventures with the mysterious Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean, their names were. I was always fascinated by the brothers' relationship and their skills in the hunting ground. Sam and Dean both intrigued me, but I remember being completely absorbed by the stories of Dean and his hunting prowess. I would sit for hours as Bobby told me about how Dean would drive in his precious impala (it always made me giggle when Bobby did an impersonation of Dean and called the car 'Baby') with his brother 'Sammy' and kill demons and other frightful creations. Not once did the brothers scare me, they simply fascinated me. While normal children begged for bed time stories of princesses and dragons, I always begged Uncle Bobby to tell me a tale of demons and hunters, sometimes even another abnormal creature like a Wendigo or a skin shifter.

I shook my head, pulling myself out of my memories. I could think of them later, right now I had to find Uncle Bobby and find a way to fix this. I parked the car on the other side of the road out of view, for fear of someone to see it and I'd have to try and deal with more problems like I did back home, not that I even want to call it that now. I trudged over to the small shack like building, seeing if there was any sign of life inside. None. I knocked on the door, feeling it give way and creak open under my hands.

"Bobby?" I shouted, pulling my bag further up my arm and walking into my childhood sanctuary. No reply. I continued to search round the house, calling his name throughout. That was when I heard the cough and stutter of a presumably old car roll up, and the slam of a door as someone got out. I quickly hid in the secret door compartment that Bobby had told me about. He always wanted somewhere where I could feel safe. I looked through the gap to see that I could view the whole main room, part of the kitchen and not be seen. Silently I thanked Bobby in my head for his genius plans.

I stood completely still and silent as I watched someone walk through the door of Bobby's house, shouting his name in a similar fashion to me. I did my best to peer through the gap to see the intruder but I couldn't make out his face or features due to the darkness of the room. He continued into the room, shouting Bobby's name still and peering round the house. He had his back turned to me so I couldn't make out his face but from what I could see he was wearing a **(AN: He wasn't actually wearing this jacket in the episode but I don't care cause I love this jacket so much!)** brown leather hunting jacket with the collar up slightly (it makes most people look ridiculous but I'll admit it made this dude look badass) and a pair of slightly ripped, probably from constant use, blue jeans with a pair of brown boots.

"Oh no Bobby no." I heard him mutter as he crouched down and stood up the wheelchair in the middle of the room that I had failed to notice as I was too busy trying to hide earlier. Oh no, that means… Bobby.

The man's head whipped round and I winced as I stepped on a floorboard making it creak loudly. Oh I was so dead. Part of me was impressed at the man's keen senses but the other part wasn't really bothered and was too busy chanting 'oh god oh god oh god…' you get the picture. I looked round the little area and realised I didn't really have an escape. I decided the best thing to do was wait it and out and hope he moved away. But another part of me was saying that I should get out and talk to him as he's the first sane person I've seen so far and possibly the only one left. While I was thinking I had subconsciously moved back. Obviously not realising how extremely old the house is and not really paying attention I stepped on another floorboard. This one didn't creak, it broke. I swore as I was brought out of my thoughts by landing noisily in the basement, near a patch that looked suspiciously like blood. Needless to say I moved away from that pretty quickly.

Obviously the man upstairs heard me and I knew it was only a matter of time before he got to me. I tried to haul myself up, which caused me to fall back down in pain as my left ankle was twisted back and caught under a piece of floorboard. Oh I was so dead. Soon enough the man ran down the stairs, surprisingly quietly with all the creaky floorboards, and pointed a gun at me.

"Woah! Calm down there buddy! I come in peace!" I said, my hands shooting up into a surrendering position, eyeing the gun very close to my face, way too close for my liking.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in Bobby's house?" He said in the same gruff voice as before, still holding the gun to my head. Well, this was gonna be good fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_"__Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in Bobby's house?" He said in the same gruff voice as before, still holding the gun to my head. Well, this was gonna be good fun. _

I decided there was two ways I could do this. I could either act all innocent and try not to get myself killed, or act like I normally do and be a sarcastic asshole.

"Who the hell am I? What the hell am I doing here?" I said accusingly, making his hard glare waver for a second. Oh, I guess I'm going with sarcastic asshole then.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my home?" I finished, crossing my arms and giving the man my best bitch face. That confused him a bit. While he was trying to find his voice I decided to get a good look at him. He had lightly tanned skin so it wasn't orange but showed he was outside a lot, giving him a healthy look, what I am now calling fanfiction green eyes that were so vibrant it was like they were looking through you, light brown hair that was cut so it spiked yet also curled round, accentuating his symmetrical face well. From the front I could now see that he was wearing a light grey undershirt with an unbuttoned plaid shirt under his jacket. All in all he looked almost hunter like, not to mention the fact that he was still holding a gun to my face. Oh yeah, forgot about that.

"Wait. You live here?" He said, stepping back and moving the gun so it was facing the floor by his side. On his face was a look of poor confusion.

"Well, no. But my Uncle Bobby does." I said, shrugging.

"Uncle Bobby? Bobby is your uncle?" he asked, now looking even more confused.

"uh. That is what I said right?" I replied, getting really bored of this. "Are you gonna help me or are you just gonna stand there and look confused? Cause trust me sweetheart, you're doing a great job." I said, motioning to the floorboard trapping my leg. Yep it seems my sarcasm is still running strong.

"Oh right, sorry." He said, moving to help me. He quickly managed to lift the floorboard and helped me get up. I thanked him and made my way back upstairs, grumbling about how Bobby needs to fix his goddamn floorboards. Much more carefully this time I went back to my hiding spot and grabbed my bag which had somehow managed to get caught and was still up there. I threw it onto my back and turned to the intruder who was still standing there, staring at me like he wasn't sure if I was real or not.

"What?" I said, turning to him. I have no problem with the following but the staring was really creeping me out.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered, walking round the room, seeming as if he was looking for something. I found one of the chair in the corner and after checking it wouldn't cave in if I sat on it I sat down, looking to the man who had managed to find a compartment in the fireplace and was flipping through a book he found there.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" I said to him, realising that I was gonna be stuck with him for a while so I might as well work out who he is. He looked up at me, an incredulous look on his face.

"Dean Winchester. You?" He said. I just stared at him, a look of shock on my face. Dean Winchester. This is Dean Winchester?

"You.. You actually exist?" I said, still in shock.

"Uh, last time I checked. Yeah." He replied, looking a bit confused. "Why? Has Bobby told you about me?" He said, looking quite proud of himself. Oh my god. Dean Winchester exists. Does that mean all the creatures they hunt exist too?

"You're a hunter. Oh my god. It all exists." I said, getting up and walking towards him. I was still in a state of shock and confusion. "Demons, Wendigos, Spirits, Shaper Shifters, Werewolves, Vampires, Angels. They all exist. I am so dead." I muttered, slumping back down into the chair, a horrified expression on my face. I wasn't sure whether to jump for joy or throw up. Both sounded equally likely.

"Oh Bobby when I next see you, you are so dead." I muttered to myself.

"Uh, are you ok?" Dean asked, coming towards me and crouching down in front of me, a slip of paper in his hands. I nodded, my head still hurting from the confusion. Now really wasn't a good time to be freaking out. I've kept my cool this long, I need it back. I breathed out and shook myself. Ok, let's sort this out.

"Right, so what's going on now, whenever now is?" I asked, looking back up to Dean's face, determined to find out what was going on. He grinned and got back up, eager to get going.

"I'll tell you as long as you promise not to freak out, cause that wastes time." Dean said, looking back at me. I just gave him a look that said 'Are you for real?'. Eventually he just sighed and told me, listing something about a Croatoan Virus and how the whole world was infected. He also said something about how it's actually the 1st of August 2014 not 2009 and he had been zapped here by an angel and he had no idea how I got here. Though it seemed like he was holding something back, but I ignored it for now. I'll weasel it out of him later.

"So. That's why you looked at me weirdly. You were trying to work out if I was infected?" I said, everything making a bit more sense now. I was very open minded about these things, you had to be if you spent half your childhood with my uncle. I looked up to Dean to see him looking at me weirdly again. I guess he didn't expect me to take it that well. He obviously thought wrong, I only have the most of one break down a day. When I raised an eyebrow at him he snapped out of it, nodding his head.

"Ok. I guess we need to get going then. What did you find in that book that made you so eager to get out of here?" I said, standing up and taking the slip of paper out of his hand. It was a picture, I realised.

"Bobby," I muttered, looking at the picture with a smile. There he was, with lots of other men. All seemed to be carrying guns and looking pissed off if I might say so myself. I looked at the sign next to them. 'Camp Chitaqua'. Ok, so we need to find this place and see what the hell is going on and how we can get the hell outta here. I looked back to Dean to see if he knew anything else about the picture but he was in deep thought staring at the sideways wheelchair in the middle of the room. I refused to think about that, I couldn't risk putting myself in danger thinking like that when I could get myself killed. Bobby would definitely smack me upside the head for that.

"Dean?" I said carefully, breaking him out of his stupor. From the way Bobby told the stories of the Winchesters it was always like he was a father to them and looking at Dean now he probably was. I can only imagine how difficult this was for him. But we didn't have time to grieve.

"Do you know anything else about this picture? Like who any of the other men are or where this camp is?" I finished, moving closer to him and showing him the picture again, so he could point out things if need be. Dean looked back at the picture, looking over it briefly.

"That man there at the side," Dean said, pointing to a dark haired man wearing a jacket way too big for him and staring off to the side, a vacant look on his face, "that's Castiel." Dean finished. Castiel. I wracked my brain for information Bobby might have told me about him, the name seemed familiar. Oh, that's right. The angel.

"Do you think he'll be able to help us, with him being an angel and all? Hopefully he can zap us back or something." I said hopefully, looking from Dean to the picture, just really wanting to get home. Of course I got no reply. Internally sighed at the man, hoping he would stop moping and be useful.

"Ok. Well he's not gonna be able to help us from here and I have a feeling we should keep moving. So let's go." I said, putting the crumpled picture in my coat pocket and moving towards the door, Dean close behind me. When we got out Dean walked in front of me and gestured to the beat up old truck he must have grabbed.

"Huh. I was expecting the impala to be so much prettier." I said, huffing animatedly. Dean made an indignant noise.

"As if I'd let my baby get into such a state. No. I woke up without her. I had to deal with this piece of junk." He said, kicking the truck, making it make a wheezing noise. It didn't sound healthy. I walked Dean over to the car I hijacked, thinking it was in a much better condition than the thing he was travelling in. I quickly got into the front, letting Dean take the driver's side as I had a feeling he'd know where to go better than me. He took one look two and fro across the street, looking for any Croatoans. None. But that didn't mean there wouldn't be. He quickly turned the engine on and speeded out the road as quickly as possible, getting straight onto the empty motorway. Let's just hope we can get to this camp quick and find some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**AN: Aren't you lucky ducks, you're getting two updates in a day! Just never expect it again. **

Most of the car journey was spent in silence. I stared out the window at the passing destruction while Dean contented himself driving, staring out at the expanse of empty road ahead. He had given up trying to find a decent radio station that was actually good music and not someone telling us about how the world was going to hell. The silence was fine, I was completely used to it, before Dean interrupted it.

"You know, I never caught your name." Dean said, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Amelia. Amelia James." I said, looking out my window at the expanse of destruction behind it.

"Amelia. Nice, but long. So I'm gonna call you AJ." He said, turning and smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes, not really caring. Granted he made me sound like apple juice but whatever keeps him happy. I would never admit to him that I kind of liked the nickname.

"So." I said, turning to the Winchester and seeing his facial expression. "You feel like telling me whatever it is you're not telling me?" I said, knowing he was hiding something from me. He either thought it wasn't important or would make me worry, so whatever it was is probably pretty important.

"What do you mean? I've told you everything." He said, still not looking at me. I sighed, this was why I never bothered with men, always so ignorant.

"No, you haven't. You're not telling me something, and I presume it's something to do with this creepy ass angel dude who zapped us back here. So spill." I commanded, using the voice I use when I need my dog to do something. Dean just turned to me and glared, then looked back to the road.

"Fine." He said and I grinned, "Zachariah said I have to spend three days here and then he's zapping me back. But he said nothing about you so either he doesn't know or isn't telling me." Dean finished and I slumped back in my chair, running over the new information in my mind. If he doesn't know that means he won't zap me back. So that means I'll be stuck here. Or maybe I will be sent back as like an extra to Dean. If I was taken here when Dean was so surely I'll be back at the same time. But that really wasn't something I had the time to worry about right now. Now I have to worry about finding this camp and this Cas to see if he can send us home. And we need to find out what the bloody hell is going on.

Soon enough we saw a giant sign that stated 'Camp Chiquita' and decided to walk towards it in case anyone saw us and tried to gun us down cause we were infected or something. We crept along the edge of the fence, being careful to stay away from guards and not touch the fence encase it was electric. I followed Dean up and along the fence, spotting a small gap that I could easily squeeze through, Dean following through with a bit more effort because of his bulkier build. Soon enough we got through and up a hill, still avoiding any humans. After a while Dean stopped.

"No baby. What have they done to you?" dean exclaimed silently, rushing over to the now beat up car slowly being covered by rust and weeds. I did my best not to laugh as the man before me stroked the hood of the car lovingly, whispering how sorry he was. However he did not manage to do that long before someone smacked Dean round the back of the head with the side of a gun. I gasped and turned to the person, trying to make out their face. That was when it got really confusing. The man who had knocked Dean unconscious, was Dean. That was all I could make out before I too was knocked out in a similar fashion to my new found friend. God this was getting weird.

**AN: I changed this chapter a bit cause I realised I hadn't actually used her name yet. So here we go. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just really wanted to end it there. So I have started writing another Supernatural story and wasn't sure whether to post it or not. Let me know if you would want to read it in the comments please. And thanks for sticking with me so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I woke up on a cold, hard wooden floor, balanced against a wooden table leg. I quickly woke myself up, always trying to be alert in bad situations. Not that I'd ever woken up handcuffed to a table leg before. Though I had woke up handcuffed to a piano and another time in the trunk of a car, but that's a story for another time. I tried pulling at the handcuffs, seeing if I could get them loose, but they seemed to be good quality and tight. I was impressed. Not that I like waking up in handcuffs but I'm glad to know they're good quality at least. I looked round the room to find Dean, seeing him in a similar predicament to myself attached to the table leg across from me. He was just waking up, still a little drowsy.

"Dean," I hissed through my teeth, gaining his attention, "wake up. We just got mobbed by you!" I said, making him look at me in confusion, tilting his head slightly. In another situation I might've found that cute but now really wasn't the time or place. The creak of a door caught our attention and soon enough the other Dean was standing in the room, looking us over. Now he was in more light I noticed how he was different to the Dean I've been spending time with. This other Dean had more of a stubble and his eyes were even more tired, if that was even possible. He was also wearing a military jacket instead of the leather hunter's jacket the Dean I associated myself with wore. He looked like he'd been through hell a good few times and to be fair he probably has.

"Glad you two are awake. I'd like some answers, now. I've tested you both and you're not skin shifters or anything so you'd better explain right now." Ah, that'd explain the new cut across my arm then. The not tied up Dean looked between us impatiently.

"You'd like some answers? I've just woken up handcuffed to a table. Unless this is a kinky thing I'd quite like some answers too." I said, meeting the man's eyes with a cold glare. Though to be fair I'd pretty much worked it out. This must be 2014 Dean. He survived, congratulation to him, but I'd tell him that later, hopefully when I wasn't tied up. (It seems my thought keep linking back to that little fact. Hard not to though.) He just raised an eyebrow at me, looking at young Dean in disbelief.

"I know, she's like that all the time. Excuse her." 2009 Dean said, making me glare at him. So much for him being on my side, not ganging up on me with himself. Oh this double Dean thing was gonna give me a headache. 2014 Dean gave us a little smirk, but that soon changed back to the expressionless face and he demanded for an answer again.

"Ok ok, stop getting your panties in a twist. Jesus. Blame Zachariah." I said, to which recognising sparked in 2014 Dean's eyes and he immediately understood, nodding his head.

"Wait, I'm still confused." 2009 Dean said, looking at us with a look of annoyance, like he was out of the look on a joke. I sighed.

"2009 Dean meet 2014 Dean, 2014 Dean meet 2009 Dean. Play nice boys." I said, rolling my eyes. Both the Dean's just shook their heads and ignored me, typical.

"I still don't trust you. So if you're me, tell me something only I would know." 2014 Dean said, turning to 2009 Dean and holding a gun to his head, making me just shake my head. That's it, if you can't get an answer you point a gun at their head, make a mess and leave. Though 2009 Dean kinda is my ride home so I need him alive.

"I thought I said play nice." I muttered, but they simply ignore me again.

"All right all right. Let me think before you shoot me you idgit." 2009 Dean said, making us all wince at the last word, trying not to remember who it was how usually said that in these situations. I really didn't need to start tearing up now.

"Ok got it. Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." 2009 Dean said, making 2014 smirk again.

"Touché." He said, making both the Deans grin.

"Ew. That was something I never needed to know. Just, ew. Ok, can you unlock us now?" I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"No." 2014 Dean said, walking towards the door.

"What! Why?" 2009 Dean and I asked at the same time. I looked over to 2009 Dean and saw him pouting slightly, which make me snort with laughter a bit.

"Don't you trust yourself?" 2009 Dean asked, laughing a bit. 2014 Dean looked like he was thinking it over for a second.

"No." he said, closing the door behind him and leaving him in the room. 2009 Dean just shrugged his shoulders, as if agreeing with his other self.

"Ok what do we do now? He took all my lock picking stuff so we're gonna be here a while I guess." Dean said, pulling on his handcuffs. I just smirked.

"Never doubt a girl Dean." I said, manoeuvring myself so I was lying further down, so close to Dean my foot was now touching his legs, though I ignored it. I brought my head up close to my hands, grabbing a pin from the back of my hair. Whenever I put my hair up I always put one there, just encase this ever happened or I needed to pick a door, cause I'd locked myself out again, which happens too often. Once I had it in my hands I moved back up, twisting my back so I could see my hands, sitting cross legged. Carefully I managed to unlock the handcuffs. After a few minutes I heard a click and made a triumphant noise as the handcuffs unlocked, allowing me to twist my upper body back around, carrying my arms with me. I guess doing all those gymnastics as a kid really paid off. **(AN: So, to see if what I was writing was possible I gave it a go and attempted to try this. It's possible and bloody difficult, I don't suggest trying it as now my shoulders hurt. But just so you know what I write is plausible.) **I rubbed my wrists, clicked my shoulders and quickly got up, moving to unlock Dean's handcuffs as well. As tempting as it was to leave him here I decided against it. As soon as Dean was free he got up, moving to the table to collect his gear and put it all back in his coat. I grabbed my bag, checked everything was still in there, and then threw it over my shoulder again, turning to Dean.

"You know AJ, you're really flexible." Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I just sighed and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it." I said. He just chuckled and walked past me to the door, beckoning me to follow. As soon as this was all sorted out, I was going to punch him square in the jaw, whether he was fricking Dean Winchester or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**AN: I've decided from now on I'm gonna write on my weekends so I've spent this weekend writing this story. So enjoy the updates while they last. Cause it won't last. I also want to thank you guys who are reading this story cause it's good to know people love reading it as much as I love writing it. **

We walked out of the shack, looking round to see if anyone was around. It seemed future Dean had long since left so we were safe from people seeing two Dean's and freaking out, for now. This was the time Dean decided he'd start whining.

"Oww. My cheek hurts," he whined, rubbing the side of his face. Ridiculous. A grown hunter who gets beaten up on a regular basis complaining about a bruise. My younger sister would've made less of a fuss. How did Sam put up with this ridiculous man child?

"Stop being a baby." I replied, not even bothering to turn to him, still looking round the camp for any familiar faces.

"How are you not in pain? You got hit in the face too." He continued, making me sigh and turn to him.

"A high pain tolerance and a younger sister. Now shut up." I said, finally getting him to stop talking. He just turned away and started pouting. That was when a man with scruffy dark hair and a beard trudged over. I nudged Dean on the shoulder to get him to turn round to the man. When he did his eyes widened in surprise. Apparently he must know this guy then.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second?" the man said awkwardly, shuffling the paper in his arms. Dean looked around the camp, as if looking for help. His eyes caught mine and I smirked. Now he has to pretend to be his future self. This should be funny.

"No—yes. Uh, I—I guess. Hi, Chuck." Dean replied. Chuck, Chuck. Where do I recognise that name? Oh yes, that prophet that followed the boys around and wrote books about them. Not that I've ever read them as Bobby told me the stories instead. Apparently they were pretty good though. I've seen the fanfictions to know as much, some of which are very entertaining.

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" Chuck said, to which I couldn't help but smirk. Dean was stuffed and he knew it. Like he had any idea on what to say on the matter and I was finding this far too entertaining to intervene.

"I—I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz." I snorted at Dean's pathetic answer, causing Dean to turn and glare and Chuck to look at me in confusion. Ah yes, he would've never seen me before. Now he probably just sees me as another mouth to feed. Poor dear.

"Wait a minute." He said, to which Dean and I turned back to him, "Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Oooh, what you gonna do now Dean?

"Absolutely. And I will be." Dean replied, grinning at Chuck like a madman. Obviously that worked as Chuck eyes him suspiciously, before just shaking his head and look behind Dean. I turned to see what he was looking at: a woman about the same age as me with tanned skin and long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked dangerous and pissed. I smirked, this day just kept getting better. I'm starting to like this crazy bunch future Dean hangs out with.

"Uh-oh." Chuck muttered, causing Dean to give him a confused look. The woman came up right behind Dean and tried to hit him round the back of the head, which he managed to miss by waving his arms in the right place at the right time. Shame, I kinda wanted to see her knock him out. She probably could manage it. Though at the second she was ignoring me so I just left her to it.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean said when she took another swing at him. He ducked behind me and stood behind Chuck and me.

"Risa." Chuck said, but the woman didn't acknowledge his presence. Poor dear.

"Risa?" Dean said, confused. I just sighed and shook my head. He was gonna get himself nowhere and all he was gonna end up with was a headache. He should know by now pissed off women have a good reason and repeating their name at them wasn't gonna help. I thought he was meant to have more prowess than this. Obviously he could get the woman but after that he was a mess. To be fair, it might just be being futurized that's messing him up but this is entertaining so I'm not complaining. And if Risa takes a swing at me I'm pretty sure I can handle her, though I would leave her to have a go at Dean for now, just encase.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" she said, prodding at Dean's chest in accusation. He moved further backwards and nestled himself behind Chuck so Risa couldn't get to him.

"Uh, what? I—I don't—did I?" Dean replied, Chuck just nodded. Oh this was gonna get good. I did my best to hold in the laughter that was coming.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." She said, air quoting the final word. Oh future Dean you sly dog. But he's gotta learn to be more sneaky. Woman see and hear all. He should know that by now.

"Well, I'm sure that we do." Dean replied weakly. He really wasn't helping himself. I just sighed and chuckled at him, getting a glare and a look of panic from Dean. I just gave him a look that said 'don't look at me buddy, I didn't dig you into this mess.'

"Yeah? And now you're whoring around with someone else! Whoever this bitch is." Risa said, vaguely pointing in the direction of me. Well that's not very nice is it?

"Rude." I commented, just getting a glare in return so I stepped down, knowing not to get in the way of an extremely healthy angry female. To be fair I wouldn't get in the way of any angry female. I don't really want to either, this is Dean's fight not mine.

"Hi, Risa." Chuck tried again.

"Screw you." Risa spat at him before turning and storming. I let out a low whistle once she was gone, again getting a glare from Dean.

"Shut up AJ." He muttered. I put my hands up in protest.

"But I didn't say anything." I replied. He just gave me a look that said 'don't you even dare' that had me smiling but I decided to leave the poor man alone, he'd had enough womanly trouble for one day.

"Oh, jeez." He said, rubbing his forehead, "I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." I had to laugh at that. Chuck just looked confused. Poor dear, that seemed to be becoming a permanent expression.

"What?" he said, to which Dean just waved him off, saying "Uh, never mind." Smooth Dean smooth. Chuck just shrugged his shoulder and turned to leave, plodding back the way he came, probably to count toilet rolls or something else extremely fun and useful.

"Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?" Dean shouted to him. He turned around and gave Dean a solemn look.

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." He sighed, as if reminiscing a memory. I do hope angel boy is ok, he's kinda my ride outta here. I have a feeling Dean was thinking the same.

**AN: So yeah I used the transcript for that, sorry it's not all that interesting. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Dean instantly asked Chuck which way it was to Cas' tent, getting an answer and striding straight away, not bothering with a thank you. I rolled my eyes, thanked Chuck who gave me a small smile and jogged off to catch up with Dean. Soon enough we got to the small cabin, hearing quiet music coming from inside. Hmm, last I heard Castiel was some all is holy angel who had a giant stick up the stick in his ass, he doesn't seem like a music kinda guy. I guess time really does change people. We walked into the small cabin, Dean in front. After pushing our way through the beads hanging from the doorframe, again a bit weird for a stuck up angel, and walked in, seeing a scruffy man sitting cross legged in a circle of women. I looked at Dean in surprise and he gave me the same look back, shrugging his shoulders in confusion. This really doesn't look like an angel, it looks more like a… hippy. For a while we just decided to listen to the angel and see what he was saying.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." He said in a low gravelly voice, looking round the group of women and grinning, leaving them in total awe. Soon enough he spots us and winks in our direction, either at me or his friend standing next to me, who was still in shock. Hmm, the first angel I've ever met. Damn I was not expecting this.

"Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" the man said, making Dean start literally choking on air, making me bite on my fist to hold back the laughter, before patting his back. He quickly moved to shove me off, I just moved back and smirked. Poor Dean is petrified about what happened to his 'precious angel' though he would never say that. Soon enough the women get up to leave, Castiel trailing a hand in their direction, muttering "You're all so beautiful." All I knew was if Dean kept looking at him this gobsmacked I was gonna start laughing and end up rolling on the floor. Seeing his reaction was definitely worth fighting those Croatoan's to get here. Future Castiel stood and stretched his back so it clicked, making small grunting noises. Obviously he'd been sitting there for a while. Well I've got to admit, sitting there pretending for this to be 'spiritual' and shit was one way of getting into an orgy. I had to admit I was kinda impressed with the guy.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean said, final gathering his jaw from the floor and gaining his voice again. Castiel just sighed, giving us a small lopsided smile. Dean took the words right out of my mouth apparently.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." The angel muttered, still stretching. Wow, if this is how all the angels are then I want to meet more of them. I hear that Balthazar dude is a fun one.

"And who is this?" he said, gesturing towards me.

"Amelia James, or AJ if you like." I said, laughing at the wink he sent my way. Dean just had an even more unimpressed look on his face.

"Cas, we got to talk." Dean said, all serious now. Castiel finally turned his whole body to properly look at us, looking me up and down before focusing his attention on Dean.

"Whoa. Strange." He said, holding out his arm and swaying on the spot, almost like he had a headache.

"What?" Dean said, confused at Castiel's focus.

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway." He said, vaguely waving his arm at Dean's form. Wow, angel mojo or not that was pretty impressive. I guess meditating does do something to your inner sight. I have got to try this some time.

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly." Dean said, falling over his words as per usual. I just rolled my eyes, getting an amused smirk from Castiel. Even though he hadn't said a word to me yet I had a feeling we were going to get on wonderfully.

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked, obviously wracking his brain for memory of this and finding nothing.

"2009." Dean replied after a bit of time, obviously working out what year we were in. This guy was a good hunter but he was a bit lacking in the brains department. Maybe that's why Sam was with him, keeping the poor guy on track. But I have a feeling Dean relies more on his instincts than factual knowledge. I rolled my eyes again, having done it so many times due to the ridiculous man next to me I could trace the exact pattern my eyes follow when they spin.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Castiel said, stepping closer to Dean and searching for something on his face, like there would be evidence of the culprit on it.

"Yes." Dean said angrily, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Interesting." Castiel said, mostly to himself, leaning back with a lazy grin on his face again.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" Dean replied, forever lacking in the manners department. One day I really have to teach this man a few manners and what happens when you don't use them. Castiel just chuckled. Dean gave him a glare that read 'what the hell do you find so funny?'

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice." Castiel replied, a slightly more solemn look flashing on his face before being covered by his lazy grin again. I thought about what that could mean. There was a story my mum had told me when I was tiny about an angel that was up in heaven but they fell in love with a mortal. The other angels laughed at him and banished him, he then 'fell'. Basically he had their powers stripped from them and they were left just as a normal human. I gave Castiel a startled, yet questioning gaze as if to ask him if I was correct, to which he nodded. I guess he was still attuned to reading people like an angel. Dean noticed the small exchange, looking between us.

"What?" Dean said, looking between us quicker like he could drag the thoughts from our minds with his eyes.

"Just admiring how your pretty new friend here has more common sense and brains then the 'famous Dean Winchester' does." He said, smirking at me. I just shook my head, smiling slightly. Dean seemed to ignore that comment, continuing on the insulting questions instead.

"What, are you stoned?" He asked the ex-angel, who sarcastically made a dramatic thinking expression, before answering Dean's question in a deadpan voice.

"Uh, generally, yeah." Making me choke out a laugh, quickly catching it with my fist, but Castiel caught it and grinned.

"What happened to you?" Dean sighed, obviously thinking back to the all business no fun angel he used to know. Castiel simply shrugged sadly and muttered one word.

"Life."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**AN: Hey guys! I made a cover picture for this story! What do you think? Like or no like? **

We were interrupted from our reminiscing, well they were reminiscing and I was standing there feeling awkward but that's not the point, when we heard the sound of jeeps arriving and whoops of the other camp members. I guess that means grouchy Dean is back. I mentally corrected myself to call him grouchier Dean as I looked to the Dean I knew to see him with an uninterested frown on his face, just seconds away from complaining about the lack of alcoholic beverages or something.

"This should be interesting. Let's go. Dean can just stand behind us and try not to be too obvious that he exists." Castiel said, trudging out the door and ignoring the bitch face Dean gave him. I laughed at Dean, before striding out the door and hopping down the steps to catch up with Castiel, ignoring the small cry Dean shot my way to get me to wait.

"So," I said, catching up with the ex-angel, "when did you lose your super powers and resort to orgies? Not that I'm judging. End of the world and everything, why not." I said, getting a small smirk from the scruffy man beside me.

"Oh you know, the angels decided they were fed up with the earth and decided to go find a new playground, so I was left here. Eventually my powers just drained away I guess. And the girls, and a few guys," he said, getting a laugh and a pat on the back from me, "well, why not pass the time with a little fun eh?" Cas said, chuckling, though I could tell it was forced. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, hoping it would show him I was sorry. He looked from my hand to my encouraging smile, then smiled back. I didn't need to say anything, he understood. And I've never been good with comforting words anyway so it was better that way. When my sister injured herself when she was younger I'd just pat her on the head awkwardly and tell her to man up, always getting a laugh from Bobby and an indignant huff from my mother, who'd then roll her eyes, pick up my sister and cart my sister away, leaving me alone. That was pretty much how I spent most of my childhood anyway, not that I ever minded. I've always been told I'm more like Bobby than my mother anyway and that was another example. Or another one is that I was always good with a knife, much to my mother's dismay. The time she caught me throwing knifes at a dead chicken hanged on the wall was the last time I saw the kitchen drawers without a lock on them.

"So angel boy, what's the plan round here? Any fab ideas to get the world back from Lucy (Lucifer) or do we just sit around counting umbrellas and having sex?" I asked sarcastically. Castiel simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Pretty much, apart from the umbrellas, we don't have any of those anymore. We all wait for 'our courageous leader' to come up with a great plan to save the world and for now we sit around moping and wishing we had more toothpaste. Anyway, orgies are a lot more fun that sitting around doing nothing, don't hate." He replied, making me smirk. I don't know what he used to be like but this angel fella was wicked. I put my hands up in mock defence.

"Trust me mate, I wasn't hating." I said, resulting in us both leaning on each other laughing. When Dean eventually caught up with us he simply gave us a disapproving look and shook his head, walking behind us and complaining if we started throwing innuendoes at each other. That was another thing I was very good at, making up innuendoes and sarcastic comments. Every time I say one I can almost hear my mother's sigh at the back of my head, but after this long I simply choose to ignore it. It seemed Castiel was as bad as me and instead of his mother chastising him it was Dean instead, smacking him round the back of the head and whinging every time either of us made one. Eventually we just gave up and walked in silence, every so often nudging each other and laughing, knowing how wound up Dean got as he thought he wasn't part of a joke or was the joke itself.

Soon enough we arrived at the clearing where a group of jeeps had arrived, surrounded by men, Dean included, cheering and drinking from beer cans. Dean threw a beer can so the soldier next to him and as the soldier turned back around the future copy of the man behind me drew his gun and pointed it at the man. I felt Cas freeze beside me and as I couldn't see past Dean doing anything I ran forward, shouting for this man.

"Hey! Watch out!" I said, making the soldier turn back around right as Dean shot him in the forehead. He slumped to the ground, dead. I just stared at him, a look of shock and morbid anger on my face. Obviously my reaction had turned attention to us and people noticed 2009 Dean as he stood behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Damn it." 2014 Dean said, knowing he had to find a good explanation for his double. He looked to Cas for help, who in turn just shrugged and gave him a look that said 'beats me'. Future Dean rubbed a hand over his face, putting the beer can on the front of the car, before starting to speak to the soldiers still surrounding him.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him," he said, nodding his head towards the other Dean, who was still standing behind me, "It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." He finished, before grabbing Dean and I by the scruffs of our necks and literally dragging us towards his hut. But I wasn't really paying attention, I was still staring at the slumped body on the concrete ground by the jeep, his eyes staring upwards with a frightened look on his face. I stared at the man for so long, wondering about his family and loved one and what they would think and do, that the image of his cold dead face was burned into my retinas and I could still see him when I closed my eyes to blink.

**AN: So yes, I gave Amelia the watch out line. Sorry if this disappoints anyone but I wanted her to say something and I have a plan of what I'm doing next that needs her to say it. So sorry, but not sorry. Oh yes and I made Cas bi because 1) I see nothing wrong with it, and 2) he's not really a gender himself so he had flexibility about it. And its hippy Cas so why not. **


End file.
